Musée Larco
Le musée Larco est l´un des musées les plus prestigieux de Lima. Il se trouve dans le quartier de Pueblo Libre, situé à 15minutes du centre historique de Lima, dans l´avenue Bolívar. Il est abrité dans une vaste demeure datant de la vice-royauté du Pérou, elle-même bâtie sur les restes d´une pyramide du VIIe siècle. Cette imposante bâtisse blanche partage l´architecture typique des haciendas du XVIIIe siècle de Trujillo (au nord). Le musée présente un véritable trésor d´arts précolombiens s´étalant sur près de 4,000 ans d´histoire et offrant une collection de plus de 45,000 pièces d´une valeur indiscutable. Les œuvres y sont de nature variée : sculpture, textiles, céramiques, bijoux, métaux provenant des différentes civilisations précolombiennes du Pérou. Si le musée est surtout connu pour sa collection Mochica, il ne présente pas moins une importante palette d´arts Cupisnique, Lambayeque, Virú, Chimú, Inca…Les galeries du musée s´organisent de façons chronologique et géographique et se terminent par la très appréciée galerie d´arts érotiques, sagement gardée de l´œil curieux du visiteur. Le musée Larco est par ailleurs l´un des rares musées au monde à ouvrir les portes de son dépôt au public. Historique Fondé en 1926 à Trujillo, et déplacé à Lima en 1962, il présente des collections privées, rassemblées par l'archéologue péruvien Rafael Larco Hoyle, qui lui donna le nom de son père. En effet, c´est sous l´influence de son père, Don Rafael Larco Herrera qui possédait une collection de céramiques précolombiennes du nord du Pérou et qui la lui transmit , que Rafael Larco Hoyle s´intéressa à l´archéologie de son pays. Très vite il agrandit la collection de son père en achetant des œuvres provenant surtout du nord du pays (vallée de Chicana et vallées proches de Trujillo, Virú et Chimbote). Il commence par exposer ses pièces dans l´hacienda familiale à Chiclin qui fut inaugurée en 1926 sous le nom de Musée Rafael Larco Herrera. Il acquit par la suite plusieurs collections privées venant compléter la sienne. Mais au moment de classer ces pièces, il réalisa que bon nombre d´entre elles ne partageaient pas les mêmes caractéristiques, il décida dès lors de faire ses propres recherches. Il entama alors avec sa famille d´importantes fouilles archéologiques dans la vallée de Virú et ses alentours. Il y découvrit les civilisations Cupisnique, Salinar, Virú et Lambayeque et fut le grand inventeur de la culture Mochica. En 1949, les intérêts commerciaux de la famille Larco les obligent à déménager à Lima, il fit alors construire le musée Larco pour assurer la pérennité de sa collection. Le nouvel édifice comprend l´ensemble des matériaux de l´ancienne habitat des Larco (serrure, poutres, …). Le musée est entièrement privé est a été construit á la seule initiative de la famille Larco, sans l´aide du gouvernement péruvien. Le musée comptait à l´origine 6 salles d´exposition en plus d'une voûte pour l'exposition des objets en or et argent, 11 pièces de stockage, 4 bureaux, un laboratoire, un atelier, un jardin, un patio et une terrasse où sont exposés les plus grands objets de pierre taillée et une salle de conférence. A sa mort, en 1966, le musée comptait déjà plus de 40.000 céramiques, bijoux, textiles, pierres, objets en bois… En 2009, le musée Larco se rénove entièrement, et s´agrandit. Il est tenu par Andrés Alvarez Calderón, le petit fils de Rafael Larco Hoyle, qui se dévoue entièrement à la conservation et la promotion des biens hérités de sa famille. Car le musée Larco est le fruit d´une collaboration familiale unique et d´un désir de partager une passion vieille de 4 générations. Le musée comprend désormais 13 salles organisées de façon géographique et chronologique et tendent à une description plus thématique dans les dernières salles. Collection Permanente L´entrée du musée est caractéristique des haciendas d´Amérique Latine, on y est agréablement accueillis par les chants mélodieux de Juan Diego, le canari officiel du musée, qui tire son nom du très connu ténor lyrique péruvien Juan Diego Florez. Au centre du patio se trouve un arbre à Lúcuma, ce fruit typique et juteux du Pérou. Le ton y est donné, le Musée Larco d´inscrit dans la lignée des édifices les plus séduisants de Lima. La première salle, d´introduction, retrace clairement et succinctement l´histoire du père fondateur du musée. Y sont aussi expliquées les caractéristiques géographiques et archéologiques du Pérou, ainsi qu´une chronologie des différentes civilisations, organisée géographiquement afin d´éclaircir les données historiques traitées le long des galeries du musée. Les salles suivantes sont ensuite consacrées aux différentes civilisations provenant des 4 régions du Pérou. • Nord = Cupisnique, Virú, Salinar, Vicú, Mochica, Lambayeque, Chimú, et Inca NB : la civilisation Inca n´a existé qu´à peine plus de 150ans avant la conquête espagnole et a donc tiré son prestige de l´impact qu´a eu la découverte du nouveau monde. • Centre = Lima, Chancay, Inca • Sud = Paracas, Nazca, Chincha, Inca • La Sierra = Chavín, Huari, Chachapoyas, Inca Elles sont ordonnées géographiquement mais aussi chronologiquement. On passe ainsi de l´époque précéramique avec une production assez simple et aux fins strictement usuelles à une céramique plus recherchée aux formes et couleurs variées, et aux fonctions toujours symboliques. Chronologie précolombienne au Pérou • Précéramique : 8000av JC – 2000av JC • Céramique : 2000av JC – 1250av JV • Formative : 1250av JC – 1ap JC • Apogée : 1ap JC – 800ap JC • Fusionnelle : 800ap JC – 1300ap JC • Impériale : 1300ap JC – 1532ap JC • Conquête : 1532ap JC L´art lithique devient alors un moyen d´expression des croyances et d´ériger les premières divinités. On y trouve des céramiques en tout genre (pots, tambours, urnes), des monolithiques « têtes clous » (grandes sculptures taillées représentants des êtres anthropomorphes qu´ils disposaient sur les parois des temples), offrandes funéraires, des mortiers…. L´évolution de ces œuvres traduit cette constante recherche de nouvelles formes et techniques On s´étonne donc de la richesse de ces civilisations. La collection Mochica (Mochica I, II, III, IV et V s´étalant sur plus de 800ans) est particulièrement captivante. Le musée Larco présente en effet une série de huacos retratos d´une qualité remarquable, représentants toujours les personnages importants comme ceux de l´élite gouvernante, des prêtres, des guerriers (jamais de femmes cependant). De manière générale, ces galeries nous donnent un aperçu très complet des principales caractéristiques archéologiques mais aussi symboliques de chaque civilisation. Il paraît alors important de préciser (comme le fait le musée) qu´une civilisation n´a pas simplement disparu avec l´arrivée d´une autre mais qu´il s´agit plutôt d´un changement de comportement, mode de vie, d´intérêts sur le long terme. La salle du « syncrétisme » présente de manière claire l´impact et l´influence de la conquête sur les civilisations précolombiennes. Peu à peu l´on se trouve face à un art qui perd de son naturel et de sa spontanéité, face à un art dont les caractéristiques et les symboles changent. On rencontre alors d´impressionnantes représentations où les personnages métissés et le folklore du Pérou se mêlent à des symboles catholiques. L´art devient alors le terrain de bataille des conquistadors qui y voient le moyen de diffuser la religion chrétienne et de convertir les natifs. Les représentations animales s´y font plus rares, ce qui montre que l´indien cesse alors de vénérer la nature pour commencer une dévotion au Christ. La salle des textiles montre la richesse et le savoir faire des civilisations Huari et Chancay, principalement. Le musée présente une belle collection de toiles, ponchos, poupées, tissus funéraires faits de fibres animales, de coton, de teinture et de plumes montrant ainsi les diverses techniques de tissage utilisées. La salle du sacrifice nous montre divers instruments, comme le fameux tumi, ce couteau utilisé pour le sacrifice humain et animal, rituel plutôt commun dans la plupart des civilisations précolombiennes. Cette pratique visait à protéger les sujets de la colère des dieux. On y trouve également des céramiques et des poteries relatant le déroulement des sacrifices. La salle des métaux compte un bon nombre de récipients utilisés pour le sacrifice (principalement ceux destinés à recevoir le sang des victimes), le culte aux morts, et la guerre. Elle présente aussi un ensemble de pièces métalliques décorées de pierres semi-précieuses utilisées pour les tenues des membres dirigeants. Dans la salle de la voûte, nous pouvons admirer des bijoux datant des débuts du travail de l´orfèvrerie au Pérou jusqu´à la création de pièces d´une qualité admirable faite d´or et d´argent. Les orfèvres précolombiens liaient ces métaux à des pierres semi-précieuses telles que la turquoise, le lapis-lazuli, le quartz (pourtant très dur à travailler), l´améthyste, la malachite, la sodalite… Nous pouvons alors y admirer colliers, bracelets, boucles d´oreille, ornements de nez, pectoraux, masques funéraires…. L´originalité du musée Larco provient sans doute du fait qu´il s´agit là d´un des rares musée au monde à ouvrir les portes de son dépôt au public. On se promène agréablement entre les quelques 45.000 pièces mises à disposition. Il s´agit là d´une impressionnante collection de vases de toutes époques, regroupées par thèmes : huacos, céramiques,… Enfin, plus bas et bien gardée, se trouve la galerie érotique du musée. Ces vases, offrande rituelles à motifs sexuels, sont de quatre thèmes : la représentation réaliste de scènes érotiques (fellation, coït, accouchement, masturbation), l'érotisme religieux (avec intervention d'une divinité), l'érotisme humoristique (représentations disproportionnées des organes génitaux) et l'érotisme moraliste (présence d'hommes morts, sous la forme de cadavres ou de squelettes). Expositions Internationales Le musée Larco expose aussi ses œuvres dans les instituts culturels et les musées les plus prestigieux du monde. Plus de 5 millions de personnes ont pu ainsi contempler les pièces du musée. Cette politique reste rare au Pérou et si maintenant quelques musées exportent aussi leurs œuvres, c´est le musée Larco qui en prit l´initiative dans les années 90. Les dernières expositions comprenant des pièces du Musée Larco : 2008 - Gold of the Americas Musée de la Civilisation Québec, Canadá - Elena Izcue Musée du Quai Branly París, Francia - The Three Great civilizations of Mesoamerica and the Central Andes: The World of Maya, Aztec and Inca Fukuoka City Museum Fukuoka, Japón - Peruvian silver - 2000 years of art Sinebrychoff Art Museum Helsinki, Finlandia - The Three Great civilizations of Mesoamerica and the Central Andes: The World of Maya, Aztec and Inca Okayama Digital Museum Okayama, Japón 2007 - Morir para Gobernar. Sexo y Poder en la Sociedad Moche Museo Chileno de Arte Precolombino Santiago de Chile, Chile - The Three Great civilizations of Mesoamerica and the Central Andes: The World of Maya, Aztec and Inca. Kobe City Museum Kobe, Japón - América Migración y sus Culturas (Forum Universal de las Culturas Monterrey 2007) Parque Fundidora Monterrey, México - The Three Great civilizations of Mesoamerica and the Central Andes: The World of Maya, Aztec and Inca. The National Science Museum Tokio, Japón - And the Incas arrived… Museum of Fine Arts Budapest, Hungría. 2006 - De Chavin aux Incas. 3000 ans d'art Péruvien. Petit Palais - Musée des Beaux Arts de la Ville de Paris. Paris, Francia. - Divina y Humana, la mujer en el Antiguo Perú y México. National Museum of the Woman in the Arts. Washington D.C., EE.UU. - Erótica. Os sentidos na Arte. Centro Cultural Banco do Brasil Río de Janeiro, Brasil. - Por ti América. Centro Cultural Banco do Brasil Sao Paulo, Brasil. - Por ti América. Centro Cultural Banco do Brasil Brasilia, Brasil. 2005 -2006 - Por ti América. Centro Cultural Banco do Brasil Río de Janeiro, Brasil. 2005 - Divina y Humana, la mujer en el Antiguo Perú y México. Museo Nacional de Antropología. México D.F. México. - Perú. Indígena y Virreinal. Las Culturas del Sol National Geographic Society Wahsington, EE.UU 2004-2005 - Perú. Indígena y Virreinal. Las Culturas del Sol Biblioteca Nacional de Madrid Madrid, España - IncaGold Völklingen - Hütte Völklingen, Alemania 2004 - Temple of Doom. Ritual and Sacrifice in Ancient Peru Otago Museum Dunedin, Nueva Zelanda - La Condición Humana. El Sueño de una Sombra Museo de Historia de la Ciudad Barcelona, España - Perú. Indígena y Virreinal. Las Culturas del Sol Museo de Arte de Catalunya Barcelona, España - El Primer Eros Palacio de la Virreina Barcelona, España Conservation et restauration Le musée Larco dispose aussi d´une importante équipe de Conservation et de Restauration du patrimoine culturel précolombien. Cette équipe réalise de nombreux diagnostiques sur l´état des pièces du musée permettant ainsi l´optimisation du traitement de chaque pièce. Ce département participe également à la conservation et restauration des collections d´autres musées publics et privés, collabore avec des projets archéologiques, des institutions juridiques et s´offre à aider toute personne qui s´intéresse à la conservation et à la restauration de manière générale. Le Café du Musée et les boutiques • Le musée a également un café restaurant offrant boissons et plats à des prix très abordables. Le Café du Musée se situe dans un agréable petit jardin fleuri qui remporte en 2009 le prix du plus Beau jardin de Lima. Le menu y est varié, il a été crée par le grand chef péruvien Gastón Acurio et l´on peut y manger des plats typiques du Pérou, entre autres. L´intérieur du restaurant a été dessiné par l´ architecte Jordi Puig et est très élégant. • Les boutiques du musée offrent des reproductions des pièces que l´on trouve dans le musée ainsi que des bijoux et des vêtements andins. Articles connexes * Lima * Céramique Mochica Liens et documents externes *Site du musée *Site du Café du Musée sv:Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera uk:Музей Ларко de:Larco Museum Rafael Larco Herrera Rafael Larco Herrera categoría:Lima categoría:Céramique